Too Far Gone
by Cheeruplilemokid
Summary: Hermione thinks things have gone too far. Ginny didn't think it would hurt so much. One-shot. Femslash


** Too Far Gone**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Slight femmslash. Language. Sexual themes. And long ass story.

_Onto the fic…_

* * *

"We shouldn't Ginny. We have to stop this." 

The red headed girl stood shocked for the briefest moment. "Stop…"

"Yes, Gin. Stop. We can't do this anymore."

The blue-eyed girl glared at the other woman, "Why?"

"Because…." The older girl stopped.

"Because why?" Ginny knew she was being a bit childish but she wanted to know why. Why would they have to stop? Why couldn't she be happy?

The brown haired woman rubbed tiredly at the bridge of her nose. She knew it wouldn't be easy. "Because… its not _normal _Ginny. This… _relationship_. It's wrong."

"Wrong! This is wrong!" She had been told relentlessly about how wrong her preferences were. How wrong it was to like other women. How she wasn't supposed to be this way. By her classmates, by society and now by _her_.

"Please… keep it down Ginny. I'm sorry but-"

Another thought came to mind. This couldn't be the other girl's real reason. She knew the real reason. "It's about him isn't it. This isn't about our _relationship _being wrong. It's about him."

"I didn't say that Ginny." She was slightly shocked by the younger girl's accusation. She had convinced herself it wasn't about him. It was about what they were doing being wrong. She wasn't hurting the girl by ending this, she was helping her.

"It is. It's always about him." The blue-eyed girl shook her head ruefully, "Don't do this Hermione. Please, I need you. I-"

"This is already hard enough as it is Ginny. You don't need me, you'll find someone to make you happy… someone who'll love you as much as you'll love them."

Hermione looked away. She knew it shouldn't hurt. Her heart shouldn't feel like it was being torn in half. She didn't love Ginny. Not like that. She knew her words were causing the younger girl pain. The brown-eyed girl didn't want to cause the other girl pain but… it had to end.

When she looked back at the red head, defeat was immensely clear. It was in her eyes, in her frown, in her voice, "If this is what you want… so be it. Good bye Hermione."

It didn't matter that she would see Hermione in just a few weeks. Ron had already invited the cinnamon-eyed woman to the burrow and she knew Hermione wouldn't pass up the offer. Especially if it was from him. To Ginny it was good-bye. She'd just have to let the brown haired beauty go somehow. Though, she knew it wouldn't be easy as it sounded.

Hermione looked away again and nodded. She knew the meaning of Ginny's goodbye and forced herself to answer, "Good bye Ginny."

_I should warn you_

_Things you're feeling aren't normal now._

_Think you need me_

_It's not easy, let you go some how._

It'd only been less than a week but the changes in their friendship had been colossal, Hermione thought sadly. She hadn't meant for things to go so far with Ginny. She didn't know how she'd been so drawn to the girl how she became so attached to the red head. At first, it was just sex. Just heat and pleasure. Somewhere along the way, without her notice, it had become more. And now they were torn apart. They were too far gone from one another. It seemed they only functioned halfway on their own. Moving halfheartedly through the halls.

Tomorrow they would have to leave Hogwarts and go home for the summer. Ginny looked up. Hermione was staring at her. She often caught the brunette stealing glances. Always looking away once she'd been caught. Sometimes she could feel the heated lustful gaze just boring into her. Looking into her soul when they met glances. It led her to hope. Hope that Hermione would snap to her senses and come back to Ginny. That, or she'd finally get what she'd wanted. That Ron would stop being so damned dense and Hermione would be happy.

She didn't know why. She was crying. She shouldn't be crying. The brown haired girl wanted to be held. She wanted to stop. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Before what happened between her and Ginny. She wanted that innocence back. Not to care. Just to be free.

"Shh…" Someone whispered into her ear as arms held her. Hermione knew the familiarity of the embrace. She knew the freckles spotting strong arms. Gentle yet rough hands. And the hushed soothing voice of the owner of the arms. She knew it was Ginny.

Ginny didn't want to be, but here she was. Holding the one woman she loved, once more. Soothing her and comforting her. With every one of the hazel eyed woman's gasps and sniffles. With every breath the woman she loved took Ginny could feel the battered organ beneath her chest begin to rip. She could feel the heavily burdened weight pushing at her heart.

_Now we're too far gone,_

_Hope is such a waste_

_Every breath you take you give_

_Me the burdens bitter taste_

She was finally home. Away from the torture of having to see the brunette everyday at school. Ginny knew the summer would pass all too quickly. Or all too slowly. It wouldn't be perfect. Though she wished it would. Soon she'd be turning sixteen and entering her sixth year of Hogwarts.

She was only fifteen. Dealing with things she shouldn't be. Not love. Being in love was normal. It was sort of expected. Dealing with life and death and choices. Dealing with the war that had yet to be fought and over with. Soon she would join the order, to her mother's protest. But she was only one of the few left who hadn't slammed their doors and refused to fight.

Ginny couldn't help it. She lay awake in her bed. Missing the usual comfort of Hermione next to her. She began to cry. No one would hear her. No one would care. Harry was gone. Living in Grimmald Place. Ron was in the room adjacent to hers, presumably sleeping. And Hermione…. Her short sniffles became choked sobs. Her silent tears became plentiful.

_"Hermione? What's wrong?" she'd asked carefully. Her heart raced at the sight of the girl. Ginny had only realized her feelings for the older girl the previous summer. Which was less than three months ago._

_When Hermione didn't speak she slowly edged closer. She only spoke again when she was holding the brown haired girl. "Shh… Hermione. It's okay. I won't leave you. I promise. Now, tell me what's wrong."_

Ginny should have known when Hermione started to talk about her brother. Of how she was afraid he might not return one day and she'd never had the chance to tell him she loved him. It broke Ginny's heart when the brunette told her. It made her angry but she listened because she said she'd never leave her. And it's true, Ginny thought sadly. She'd never be able to forget what they had.

Hermione sat at the dinner table. Alone. Always alone. Her parents were rarely there and even if they were, it still felt like they weren't. Just one more week of loneliness she thought idly shoving the bit of food around on her plate. Her mind wandered. It was unlike her to let her mind wander. But wander it did. It wandered back to just five months ago.

The day they'd first kissed. Hermione had taken the initiative leaning in and capturing the red heads soft petals. She remembered the distinct taste of honey. Ginny tasted of honey and something else something… sweeter. And she couldn't get enough.

Our first kiss. Ginny's heart began to throb lightly in her chest. What had brought about the sudden thought? Well, it was the sharp smell of strawberries and chocolate. The two things that drove her mad. Mad with lust and anticipation. The tangy sweet taste of Hermione's tongue. Strawberries and Chocolate.

The red head stared at the people around her. At her mum and her dad. At her seven brothers that filled the table. Yes, seven. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Harry. She couldn't think of him as any more or less of anything but a brother. They all stared at the cake her mother had made. Strawberry topped with chocolate frosting. Bill and Percy were going on a 'trip' for the Order tomorrow. Meaning this could be their last meal together with the two. War. It takes its casualties.

As she pulled the fork slowly from within her mouth. She savored the taste. The tang of the not quite ripe strawberries and the sweetness of the chocolate. It sent tingles all over and left her taste buds screaming. All she could think of was Hermione.

Hermione's lips on hers. Strawberries. Hermione's tongue in her mouth. Chocolate. It helped her to forget. Forget that Hermione wasn't ever going to be hers. Forget that Bill or Percy might not ever come back. Bill might never again give her a pretty piece of jewelry, smile and ruffle her hair at the surprise in her eyes. That Percy might never be able to read her a thrilling bedtime story, plant a kiss on her forehead and tuck her into bed.

_You promised that you'd stay_

_You say you want to go_

_Your lips provide a shelter for the_

_Things that I don't know_

Hermione arrived on schedule. Ron was the first to greet her. Hugging her tightly once she stepped out of the fireplace. She awaited the soft butterflies in her stomach as his arms went around her. They didn't come. The once giddy feeling she would have gotten subsided into mellow warmth. She didn't blush like she would have before nor did she hug him back.

"Good to have you here 'Mione." She saw something different about him. She didn't know what it was. But it was different. The way he looked at her. Different than before.

Harry came next. Hugging her the same as always. The same strange mellowed warmth from Ron's hug enveloped her. It was the hug of a best friend. Of a brother. "We missed you."

Then there was Mrs. Weasely. Motherly as ever. Hugging her like her own mum rarely did. "Nice to see you Hermione. It's good to have an extra girl around the house."

Hermione smiled at the slightly chunky woman. Ginny was almost a clone of her. The same warm smile, cute nose, perfect lips and golden red hair. A skinnier younger version of Molly Weasely. She looked for the girl currently holding her thoughts to find her not there. The hazel-eyed woman frowned a bit.

"If you're looking for Ginny she's still in bed. I couldn't bear to bother the poor dear, what with Percy and Bill having to go on their trip. You can go up and wake her if you'd like. She's been in bed long enough, I'd say." The stocky woman said pleasantly with a bit of waver in her voice at the mention of her sons.

Hermione nodded slowly looking up the stairs. She picked up her stuff and made her way into the small room with Ron and Harry in tow. "Why don't you two wait downstairs? We'll both be down in a minute."

As soon as they'd left she opened the door. After pulling her luggage in and closing the door behind her she stalked over to the red head slowly. She was indeed asleep and Hermione couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. She was so cute when she slept. So beautiful, peaceful. Hermione could see exactly why Mrs. Weasely wouldn't want to wake the girl.

The younger girl tossed a bit in her sleep and a lock of red hair blocked Hermione's view of the other girl's pretty face. She gently smoothed the hair back behind Ginny's ear. All the while not noticing that she was leaning ever so slightly closer to the younger girl.

Hermione had never felt this tug at her heart before. This feeling of suffocation she got when near the sleeping girl. Though, the older woman did recognize the butterflies tickling the insides of her stomach. All logic left her as her lips melted into the other girls. A soft and chaste kiss. For a moment it was one sided, until suddenly Ginny was kissing her back.

Ginny felt full lips against her own and barely recognized the taste of strawberries and chocolate. She moved her lips to the rhythm the ones against hers were setting. Was this a dream? Another god-forsaken dream of the beautiful brunette. If it was she didn't want it to be over. It was silly she thought. She shouldn't dwell on something she'd lost. The red head willed herself to open her blue eyes.

"Hermione…"

The girl in question pulled away wide-eyed and unbelieving of what she'd just done. The cinnamon eyed woman then realized where one of her hands hand wandered off to. It was currently in the blue-eyed girls shirt, threateningly close to the other girl's breast. She stood quickly. Looking into striking, warm, angry and confused electric blue eyes. It was wrong of her to think of Ginny as Mrs. Weasely's clone Hermione thought suddenly. Ginny's eyes were so different, so intense and hot. While Mrs. Weasely's were soft and warm.

"Ginny, I-"

In an instant Ginny's lips were on hers. Moving hungrily. The lust was obvious in both parties. Try as she might Hermione couldn't pull away. The intensity of the red heads lips pressed roughly against her own left her mystified and craving for more.

Ginny was the one to break the kiss. Panting slightly as realization hit her. It was real. Not a dream. She backed away from the brunette. She could feel the tightening knot in her chest.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to. I don't know what cam over me." The now wide-eyed Hermione spoke frantically.

The red head felt a stab of pain at each of the other girl's words. She wanted Hermione to slow down. She wanted Hermione to shut up all together. It all hurt. Ginny wanted the burning to stop. The brunette was her first real love. Her heart was still new to these painful games. Still new to this heart ache but she was learning and learning fast.

She lifted a shaky hand to the door as she felt all the tears building up. The burning pain beneath her breast clawing to be released. Her voice was shaky and weak. She didn't want to feel so weak and vulnerable. The red head wasn't used to all of this. She wanted the person causing her pain to leave; yet she wanted her to stay. "Get out."

"Ginny…"

"Out." She looked away one hand clutching her chest as the other pointed to the door of her bedroom.

_Please speak slowly_

_My heart is learning_

_Teach me heartache,_

_Stop this burning now._

It was all too confusing. What the hell did she want! What was going through Hermione's head? Why had she kissed her? Why? To make a fool of her? To prove that Ginny was just putty in her hands? Ginny had no idea but she was downright pissed.

What right had Hermione had to kiss her while she was sleeping? They were over. Through. And Hermione was the one who said so. Her patience was wearing thin. She was going to find out what Hermione's agenda was. The red head threw a pillow across the room. Unfortunately hitting someone just as they'd entered her bedroom. Harry Potter.

"Whoa there…" He caught the pillow in the face, "what in the blazes was that for?"

Ginny didn't bother to look up from the picture she was staring at. The picture of Hermione, Ron, Harry and herself. It was taken just last year. Before anything had changed between them.

Only when she heard Harry's voice call out from next to her did she realize he'd ever entered the room. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing." She didn't so much as frown at the nickname. Or strike up her usual complaint at the hated yet cherished name.

"Why are you crying?"

She finally looked up to face him. Shock plain on her face. The blue-eyed girl hadn't even noticed the hot tears falling down her cheeks until they were pointed out. Her heart was feeling like a damned pincushion again. She looked away from the boy.

"Just wishful thinking." She replied solemnly, her voice hoarse.

Harry frowned at the state of the girl. The girl he'd wanted since the previous two years. By the time he had acknowledged her she'd seemed to have gotten over him. And by the time he was ready to spill out his feelings she'd 'come out' to the family. Apparently the family had included him. He'd lost his chance. He knew she'd only see him as a brother now. So that's what he'd be, a brother.

"What about?" He asked cautiously, already forming ideas of what or who, rather, her 'wishful' thoughts were about.

She wiped at her eyes with the hem of her sleeve, "Love."

He let out a small 'Mmm' at her reply.

"Have you ever been in love Harry? I mean really been in love." Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence.

Harry's answer was short and almost inaudible, "Twice."

"Did they love you back?"

Harry's smiled a bit sadly. How ironic, talking about love with one of the people he was in love with. "Not in the same way I love them."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. But…" he paused, "but I know some things aren't meant to be. It would have never worked…."

He paused again looking Ginny straight in the eyes. Contemplating whether he should say what he was about to say next or just keep his mouth shut. If he said it, Ginny would have to find out about his feelings. If he didn't it would be petty and cruel. It would shatter her happiness. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted her to be happy.

"The first person… was in love with a memory. Though I loved him with all my heart. He couldn't love me because he couldn't get over the fact that I wasn't my father."

Ginny's eyes widened just a tad. She figured as much. But she never thought he would ever confess. "Sirius?"

Harry nodded and began to continue, "The other, however, could never love me that way. She happens to be in love with one of my best friends."

Ginny tried to fit the pieces together and stumbled upon one conclusion. "Hermione?"

"Guess again kiddo." He smiled and tapped her nose playfully.

"Me?"

Harry's smile widened, "Yep."

"How did you know?" Ginny was surprised. Was she that see through?

"They way you stared at her. I figured-"

"Merlin's beard Harry. I don't know how it happened!"

"It's okay kiddo it's not like…"

Ginny interrupted the emerald-eyed man once again, "One day it was just hugging and the next it was kissing and the next thing I know we're sleeping together."

"… you slept together." He finished his sentence just as she'd finished hers.

"What!" They both said at the exact same time.

Ginny groaned, rubbing a hand down her face as she spoke, "You mean, you didn't know that me and Hermione… had a thing?"

"No kiddo. Just thought you had a crush on her but… whoa."

"I know," She groaned again. Slightly feeling stupidly embarrassed, "please. Don't tell Ron, Harry."

He nodded dumbly. Still a bit awestruck. The ebony haired boy spoke eagerly, "So… when did it happen? Are you two still…?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. And no. I don't know what to do Harry. She called it off about three weeks back but… I think I fell for her. Hard. The thing is, today she… kissed me."

"Is that what all the moping a bout's been? I thought it was 'that time of the month' or something else girly." He stated mildly.

Ginny glared at the older teen. "I wasn't moping thank you very much. It's called being heart broken. But you my good friend. You mope."

"Hey! I resent that." He punched her arm playfully.

She laughed in response. Her first real laugh in a while. Suddenly it became a bout of giggles. She stopped laughing and noticed her raven-haired friend staring at her like she was mad. She glared. "What!"

"Are you sure it's not 'that time of the month'?" He began cautiously. She was all sad then all happy then hysterical and now angry. And he was utterly confused.

"Argh! Boys can be so stupid! And mum wonders why I don't flare an interest in them!"

She was screaming and Harry was a bit scared. Girls are really weird, thought the green-eyed teen before changing the subject. "What are you going to do about Hermione?"

"My main priority is to find out what in the bloody hell the woman of my dreams is thinking. And you, my friend, are going to help me." The blue-eyed girl grinned mischievously.

Harry didn't like it one bit. "Um…"

_Wishful thinking_

_Patience shrinking, bliss is far away_

_North is calling_

_Now I'm falling, at your feet please stay_

What have I done? Hermione sat under the small tree, thinking. She kissed Ginny. Ginny kissed her back. Ginny pushed her away. She tried to say sorry. Ginny told her to get out.

What the hell am I doing?

"Hermione?" She barely looked up and her heartbeat quickened at the familiar sight of red hair.

When her gaze met soft and unsure light blue eyes her heart slowed to its normal pace and sank. Hoping Ginny would ever speak to her again was such a waste. "Yes Ron?"

"Can I, uh, talk to you about something?" She could see it in his eyes. Hermione knew what the red head would say. For more than half of her years spent at Hogwarts she'd anticipated it. But now, she'd found, she didn't want to deal with it. The burden of what he would waste his breathe telling her left a bitter feeling deep within her gut.

Ginny was wrong. It wasn't about Ron. It was about herself. Hermione was scared of herself. She was scared of what others would think. Scared that she'd screw up somehow. Scared she might lose the younger girl. Hermione wasn't like Ginny. She wasn't as brave.

"Hermione?" Ron shuffled his feet.

The hazel-eyed woman almost forgot he was still there. She didn't want to do what she was about to do next but she felt she had to. She was through running away. "What would you like to talk about Ron?"

_Now we're too far-gone,_

_Hope is such a waste_

_Every breath you take you give_

_Me the burdens bitter taste_

"Ginny. I don't know if this'll work." Harry tried one last time to get out of the current situation.

Apparently, he tried in vain. "Oh, come on Harry. Just keep Ron… _entertained _while I have a chat with Hermione."

She left it at that and walked into her room where she knew the brunette would be. It didn't surprise her how Hermione squeaked when she'd entered the room. Ginny expected as much. The plan would be full proof. Find out what was up with the girl and resolve the issue while Harry kept Ron's mind off of what was happening in the room adjacent to his. Her parents were out. The order. Only the older members were summoned.

"Ginny? Why are you, uh, not decent?" Hermione blushed and tried to look away but found it extremely hard. She buried her face back in her book and tried not to think about the other girl.

Ginny smirked at Hermione's reaction to her nakedness. "Just taking a shower. I don't have anything you haven't seen already. Though, you've never complained about me not being decent."

At that Hermione looked up, "I didn't mean it that way Ginny. I just…"

Hermione trailed off lost in the red heads blue depths. When had she gotten so close up?

"Just what?" Ginny whispered slowly.

Hermione couldn't fight the urge to lick her lips. Here before her stood the woman she had a definite attraction for, naked. The brunette had turned Ron down yesterday, telling him she didn't feel the same way. The rest of the day she'd thought about her feelings toward Ginny and had come up blank, with the exception of the way her heart fluttered at the mere thought of the red headed girl.

"I just think you should put some clothes on. And maybe we should talk." Hermione said as sternly as she could. Which was pretty damned stern.

Ginny hadn't expected that. She could see the lustful clouds filling Hermione's hazel eyes. Couldn't she? She nodded dumbly and walked over to her closet, pulled out a towel and wrapped it around herself. She sat plainly on the bed, legs crossed and arms folded over the gentle swell of her chest.

The desire in Hermione's eyes intensified. If the younger girl saw it she paid no heed. Hermione could do nothing but stare at the red heads figure. Her shapely legs and gentle curves. Pale porcelain skin. The younger girl looked so breakable yet so rouged. The brunette's gaze moved to that of the other girl's facial features. The petal like lips she knew oh so well. The small nose that loved to nuzzle at the nape of her neck. And finally the fiery red heads electric blue eyes. The ones that shot jolts of pleasure up and down her spine.

The silence was annoying Ginny, "I'm joining the order."

"What?" Hermione was snapped away from her nostalgic euphoria.

"Before the end of the summer. I'm joining the order."

Hermione wanted to scream. To tell the other girl no way. But what right did she have. The brunette had been in the order for a while now and went on enough missions to say she wouldn't want the girl she loved to… the girl she loved.

The cinnamon-eyed girl never broke her gaze away from Ginny's as she stalked slowly over. "They'll send you on missions. There aren't as many people as there used to be."

"I know. I want to join Hermione. I want to help, to fight alongside my family."

Ginny's courage astounded her. She couldn't get enough of this girl. She didn't want Ginny to leave. The chances of the younger girl never coming back were far too great.

"But… you promised that you'd stay. That you'd never leave me." Suddenly shy Hermione opted to look down at her fiddling hands.

The younger girl was shocked by Hermione's reaction. By the fact that Hermione even remembered that day. "…Hermione. I wont leave you. I'll always be by your side if you want me to be but… I just have to do this."

"I know. I have no claims to tell you not to." Hermione whispered sullenly.

Ginny couldn't believe how cute Hermione could look without even trying to look cute. Ginny's fingers found their way underneath Hermione's chin. She lifted the brunette's face up so that she was staring into hazel eyes. "That's not true."

Hermione gave her a cute questioning look while canting her head to the side just so.

"You claim my heart. Whether you like it or not. I'm not sure if you feel the same but I love you Hermione."

With that said the red head pressed her lips lightly to Hermione's and pulled away slowly. A chaste kiss was all that was needed to show the stage of her affection.

Hermione's eyes stayed closed for just a few seconds more. "Ginny," she opened her eyes after calling the other girls attention, "I do love you. I was just scared of what people might think. But I'm not scared anymore. I don't care if they give a rats arse."

"Hermione," Ginny feigned shock at the profanity the brown-eyed girl had just used. After a moment she chuckled softly, "you shouldn't use such dirty language."

"I'm not the only one who does." She stared accusingly at Ginny.

"Hey! I do not…" she stopped mid sentence blushing. How exactly had Hermione's hand gotten there…

Hermione whispered lightly into her lover's ear. "That's what I thought."

She then pushed the younger girl down onto the bed and they met lips yet again. This time in hungry frenzied kisses. The feel of Hermione's lips on her neck made her shudder. It felt so good, so surreal. The girl she loved did love her back.

Hermione loved the feel of Ginny's warm skin against her lips. She knew what they were getting themselves into. What they were about to do. Her hand traveled further up Ginny's abdomen. The brown haired woman marveled at the soft skin. Marveled at the shudders she received from just touching the girl. She wanted more.

The brunette pulled the towel completely off of her red headed lover. Her lips trailed short kisses down the other girl's neck. Lips pressed softly against Ginny's collarbone and she moaned. She wanted Hermione. She wanted her so much it hurt.

The younger girl's hands began to roam. Fingers tickled sensitive skin. Palms smoothed over the older girl's back. And a gasp of pleasure emitted from Ginny as the hazel-eyed woman flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub of Ginny's breast.

Ginny threw her head back in sheer euphoria. It had never felt so good. But this was different. When they'd had sex before it was different because she knew Hermione didn't love her. But now… they weren't about to have sex. They were about to make love.

Ginny moaned when she felt the wet heat of her lover's mouth surrounding the sensitive nub. Her hands moved to Hermione's hair. Her mouth to Hermione's neck. Nibbling lightly at the nape.

"Mum and dad are ho…"

The pair looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway. His light blue eyes wide and mouth agape. They would have laughed had he not been twitching so frighteningly.

"What in the blood HELL!"

It was at that statement the two women realized the intimate position in which they still sported. Hermione's mouth still on Ginny's breast, her hand on Ginny's naked thigh. And Ginny pulling Hermione closer. That was not a good position to be in given the circumstances. Definitely.

They pulled away slowly. Hermione edged towards Ron as Ginny picked up her discarded towel. "Now, Ron, you cannot tell anyone what you saw here."

Ron spun around. Planning on escape but found a slightly pissed raven-haired boy behind him. "It seems we all need to have a quick chat."

_You promise that you'd stay_

_You say you want to go_

_Your lips provide a shelter for the_

_Things that I don't know_

"Bill and Percy are back!" Molly Weasely shouted out joyously once the four teens descended from the stairs. The red headed mother was far too excited to notice Hermione's lustful glare at her red headed daughter. Harry Potters cranky, angered glare at her son. Or Ron's sulky defiance. She did however notice Ginny's humongous grin.

"Bill!" She ran into the arms of the man in question.

He hugged his sister tightly before pulling away an arms length and staring admirably at her, "I take it you missed me then."

"Of course." She punched his arm lightly.

He feigned hurt, "Ouch. When did you get so strong? Here."

Bill handed his younger sister a small box. At her look of surprise and adoration he smiled full heartedly and ruffled her hair as always. Once she'd opened the box and gloated about how wonderful it was he moved to Ron. Smiling and holding out a hand to shake. He knew his brother wasn't into the whole hugging thing.

To Bills surprise Ron hugged him full force speaking softly while patting him on the back. "Glad to have you back."

Ginny turned to Percy who was smiling widely at Ron's show of affection towards his brother. He then turned to look at Ginny. The glee in her blue eyes was obvious. "Percy."

He closed the distance between himself and his youngest sibling and embraced her softly. "Haven't been getting into trouble, now. Have you?"

"What do you think?" Ron interrupted Ginny's chance of response.

Everyone in the room knew of Ron's dislike towards Percy. Dislike because of how Percy had disowned them. They weren't surprised by his sharp tone. Ron stood before Percy, arms crossed staring. And then, he did what none of them would have suspected. He hugged his brother fully.

"Don't expect my to do that again." He said once he'd pulled away. They all saw it as a sign of forgiveness when the pair laughed.

"I won't." Percy smiled broadly at his brother. A lop sided grin. Something the two Weasely brother's had alike.

They all sat around the dinner table. Happy to be in one another's company. They ate. Laughed. Smiled. Quarreled. Until Ron just had to let something slip, "It was bad enough when I caught you making out with Dean that time. But you and Hermione that'll give me nightmares for…"

"What?" Ginny winced at the sharp squeaks that emitted from four mouths around the table.

Ron went wide-eyed, his fork stopping halfway to his mouth. Ginny glared. Hermione looked around the room nervously. Harry giggled but covered his mouth quickly when seven pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Ronald. Virginia. Living room. _Now_." Mrs. Weasely gritted out through clenched teeth.

Ginny knew that tone just as well as Ron did. The siblings stared at each other. One scared and fuming with rage. The other fearful and extremely apologetic. Ginny got up first, glancing back at Hermione reassuringly as she exited the dining room. Ron followed suit. Wincing at his mothers harsh yelling.

"Virginia Weasely! What were you thinking! Just tell me that, what was going through your bloody head!"

"I told you I fancied girls mum!" Ginny hollered back.

Molly Weasely looked at her daughter with wide eyes. She thought it was a phase. Just a small thirst for experience. She hadn't thought her daughter was serious. The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head as she rubbed her sore temples. "This can't be your final choice Ginny."

"Its not a choice!" the red headed teen bit out disbelievingly, "I didn't choose to be this way I just…"

"You just what Virginia?" Her father had spoken up for the first time. He stood next to her mother encouragingly.

"… Am. I just am, damn it! And if you cant get past that then-"

"Gin, stop. Stop yelling." Ron spoke softly, looking away shyly and rubbing at the side of his arm. He looked up, meeting each of their gazes. "Stop fighting."

Ginny glared at the boy. If looks could burn Ron would have been reduced to a small speck of black ash. "Maybe you could be of some use for once Ron. Shut up. If you hadn't let anything slip this wouldn't have hap-"

"Sod it!" He said exasperatedly. Throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the room in a huff.

"Ginny," Her father said calmly. "your mother and I have no problem with your… liking girls. But couldn't you fancy a different girl?"

How could he say that? Feelings can't be changed by choice. Just by the damned snap of a finger. "What!"

Her father continued sternly, "No yelling Virginia. We will sit and discuss this as adults."

Ginny stood mouth agape in shock. They were treating her like a child. Telling her what to do. Yet he wanted to sit and talk it out like adults. The red headed girl sat nonchalantly in an armchair across from her parents.

"We understand Ginny. You want to experience new things. See what's out there." Her mother spoke softly, "But so long as you and Hermione choose to have this… relationship, we're going to set some ground rules."

Her father nodded in agreement.

"What kind of rules?" Ginny said firmly. She was being adult. Listening and discussing not yelling and screaming like a child. Letting them convince themselves that she just wanted to 'experience new things' as her mother had put it.

Her parents looked to each other. Mr. Weasely was the one to speak. "First off, no outright snogging in front of everyone. It'll take us a bit to get used to this."

Like we would want to do that in the first place, she thought but nevertheless nodded her consent.

"Secondly," Her father went on, "no sleeping in the same room."

Ginny kept up her unemotional mask, speaking calmly. "That's unfair."

"Fine." Mrs. Weasely spoke but still avoided her daughters gaze, "Same room but not the same bed."

"That it?" the blue eyed teen questioned. After the affirming nod from each of her parents she walked back into the dinning room.

Resuming dinner seemed to be a chore for everyone. The light and comforting air was shattered and dinner was silent for the first time in the Weasely household.

Once inside Ginny's room Hermione wrapped her arms around the red head comfortingly. "What happened?" 

"Nothing to worry about." The red head gave Hermione a playful peck on the nose, smiling.

"All that yelling couldn't have been 'nothing' Gin." The brunette snuggled into the taller girl's shoulder.

Ginny smiled fondly at how concerned Hermione was acting. "They just need some time to adjust is all. That, and they've set up a few rules."

"What rules?" The hazel-eyed woman's head popped up from Ginny's shoulder. Hermione looked into the taller girls blue eyes curiously.

"No snogging in front of them for one." Ginny leaned down to give Hermione a lengthy kiss. Passion surged through her every bone and she shivered.

When Ginny pulled back from the kiss the brunette asked breathlessly. "Like that?"

"Like that." The red head grinned. Placing her forehead to Hermione's she whispered in a quieter tone. "And we can't sleep together."

Hermione pouted slightly. "Their exact words?"

"No. I believe their exact words were 'same room but not the same bed'" Ginny's grin grew wider, "I've already found a way to bend that rule a bit."

"How?"

Five minutes later…

Hermione lay across from Ginny. Holding herself up on one elbow while her other hand rubbed at the small of Ginny's back. They had moved the two beds as closely together as they could. Ginny was right. They weren't in the same bed. They were in separate beds pushed together. Technically, it wasn't breaking the rules.

Ginny's hand moved up to the hazel eyed girls face. Her slim fingers holding Hermione's chin before she leaned in to kiss the other girl softly. She felt Hermione smile against her lips and pulled away a bit. "What?"

"Nothing." The hazel-eyed woman resumed their earlier actions. Ginny followed, though still a bit curios. The brunette laughed again. The tremble of Hermione's lips against her own felt pretty nice but her curiosity got the better of her and Ginny pulled back.

"What?"

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She didn't really know why. Well, she did know why. She was a great bit giddy. The fact that Ginny's parents could walk in at any moment terrified her, yet made her adrenaline go haywire. Thus, the half nervous half anticipating giggles.

"It's just… your parents are right down the hall and what if they…"

Ginny smirked at the brunette, pressing a finger to the other girl's lips to silence her. "That's the thrill of it."

With that said the red head rolled over to straddle her girlfriend. Hermione giggled again. Lips descending upon her own soon cut off her laughter. Ginny's tongue traced Hermione's bottom lip as she began to unbutton the older girls blouse. Hermione was too lost in memorizing every inch of the blue-eyed girl's mouth to notice.

Finally needing a breathe of air Ginny pulled back. The brunette realized her shirt was attempting to be pulled from her shoulders. She grabbed a hold of Ginny's hands and sat up with the other girl still in her lap.

"Hey!" Ginny protested.

Hermione smiled lightly, giving the younger girl a peck on the cheek before whispering softly into her ear. "If we get caught, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Why?" The red head whispered back, "We're not breaking any rules."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's playful remark. The brunette nuzzled into the crook of Ginny's neck, making the younger girl groan. Her lips met the soft skin of Ginny's neck, her tongue darting out to leave a trail of moisture all the way up to the red heads ear lobe.

"Have it your way." The hazel-eyed woman whispered her voice filled with lust as she nibbled gently at Ginny's ear.

Overwhelmed by the feel of hot breath accosting her ear and teeth biting softly, Ginny pushed the older girl back down onto the bed. She pressed her lips to her lover's roughly, conveying the desire she held. Pulling away she growled lightly, retorting. "I will."

In the next second she was kissing the girl beneath her again. The kiss started off rough but gradually became softer, deeper. Ginny's mouth moved to the sensitive skin of Hermione's neck, nibbling gently at tender flesh. She smirked upon seeing the goose bumps spreading along the older girls neck. Placing delicate kisses along the brunette's collarbone she moved lower.

Hermione's breathing sped slightly in anticipation. The red heads hand moved around to her back, undoing the clasp on her bra. Taking one of the older girls breast in her hand and massaging the soft mound, she made her way back up to Hermione's mouth. The brunette's moans of pleasure were soft vibrations in the younger girls mouth. Ginny was taking a distinct pleasure in teasing the brunette. Avoiding most of the spots where Hermione desperately wanted the younger girls mouth.

God, the teasing was driving her bonkers. It had been so long since they'd done this and Hermione wanted it fast, hard, rough and especially now. Impatiently, the brunette rolled over, pinning a now pouting Ginny.

"Enough teasing." Hermione's clouded brown eyes conveyed all. She wanted Ginny and she wanted her now.

That didn't stop Ginny at all. "I believe your exact words, and I quote, were 'have it your way'. And that's exactly wha- ahh."

Her sentence was interrupted by a jolt of pleasure shooting through her groin. The cause, Hermione rubbing against her. Another jolt came and another. Until both girls breathing became harder. The grinding motion became more frantic but Hermione wanted to feel skin. She wanted to feel Ginny's muscles tense against her touch, wanted to hear her moan.

Lifting Ginny's shirt up she slowed her movements. The brunette smirked at the fact that Ginny wasn't wearing a bra before diving in to take a nipple into her mouth. She nibbled on the erect bud and the red head moaned. Ginny's hands had found their way into the older girl's brunette tresses, letting her fingers slide through the dark curls. Egging Hermione on.

The brunette's mouth moved to tend to Ginny's other breast. She let her hands roam the athletic form of her lover. Nails trailing down the younger girls side, leaving shivers and goose bumps in their wake. Soon, nails were skirting around the waistband of Ginny's sweatpants. Hermione's hand delved past the elastic to run teasingly up and down the younger girls thigh.

Ginny gasped when she felt Hermione's hand skim over her aching center. "Who's teasing now?"

Hermione chuckled at the whiney pun. The hazel-eyed woman yelped faintly before being turned over and repined by the read head. Ginny immediately began to place lazy kisses down the brunette's stomach talking in between kisses and pulling Hermione's pants down.

"And… you call me…. a tease…"

Finally getting the horridly concealing jeans off of her lover she placed taunting kisses against the older girls thighs. Hermione shivered at the delightful burning tingles. Ginny nibbled at the sensitive flesh on the brunette's inner thigh. Making the older girl whimper. She smiled against the silky skin of Hermione's other thigh, repeating her earlier actions and nibbling at tender flesh.

"Ginny…" Hermione groaned pleadingly.

The red head moved temptingly slowly towards her lover's womanhood. Trailing silky kisses all the way up to Hermione's hip and then back down. She looked up through her lashes at the flushed brunette. Feeling herself getting even more aroused by just looking at the other girl.

"Please, Ginny…."

Figuring her revenge was fulfilled she obliged. Letting her tongue run up along the brunette's slit, getting a breathy moan from the other girl. She lavishly licked the other girl again before inserting her tongue into the older girl's sex.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by a tentative voice. "Ginny? Hermione?"

Ginny's head popped up quickly at the sound of the voice. Unfortunately, the force of her action was so great she fell back wards off of the bed. In her last attempt at trying not to fall she grabbed onto the bed covers. Which didn't help one bit.

Hermione squeaked in horror and laughter. She moved to the edge of the bed to observe Ginny's condition and outright laughed.

"Are you two alright in there?" The voice came again and Ginny panicked.

"Uh… yes. We're fine." The red head scrambled to her feet, throwing the bed cover at Hermione and jumping under her own covers just as the door opened.

_Please speak slowly_

_My heart is learning_

_Teach me heartache,_

_Stop this burning_

_…Now_

_

* * *

_**  
Author's Note:**

And this, my friends, is where I stop. That's an okay ending I think. Yep. Sorry if you wanted more lemony stuff or whatever. I'm extremely busy with life... amongst other things. Hence, the me not updating in a very long time thing. Yeah... I think I might update soon. I'm not sure. I know this is a re post but I just realized i didnt re post it so I'm doing it now. Yep. Bye then.


End file.
